Playing Both Sides Of The Fence
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: Robin had broken up with Starfire and has since been dating Raven. She is the love of his life, but she's conflicted, she might be another man's. Or she might not be any man's at all. Starfire x Raven x Robin


Well I always wanted to write a StarfireRavenRobin story. I really do like this pairing, even though it is kind of unlikely. I find it interesting and exciting and unexpected. I have only read like two or three other stories with this pairing and I really was inspired. It's been an idea in my mind for ages, but I never got around to completely formulating it until recently. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Spandex-clad bodies moved restlessly atop royal blue-colored, silk sheets. Frenzied fingers fervently fondled firm flesh. Pink lips softly brushed against each other. Soft moans and pants escaped two intertwined bodies in what seemed to be set intervals. They were so insync, they seemed to be one. And in some ways they were. A daring tanned hand carved a path through long, silky, purple tresses and found its way down a blue spandex-clad back. Burning hot open mouthed kisses were exchanged. Capes fell to the floor in a colorful heap.<p>

Shyly, a lavender-eyed mage looked up at her beau through her long dark lashes. He smiled in response, as if to wordlessly tell her not to worry, that he would take care of her. Robin reached down his torso and pulled his spandex uniform top off. The dark girl's eyes roamed over his impossibly defined abs in an appreciative stupor. Robin caught her gaze and met it with a seductive smile as if he was daring her to join him_. _She responded with a slight smile of her own. Raven began reaching for the tiny black zipper on the back of her neck as slowly as she possibly could, teasing him before revealing the lacy, dark plum-colored lingerie she had recently purchased to surprise him.

Her boyfriend's eyes widened. "Wow," Robin sighed. "I-just-wow..." Raven stepped out of the rest of her leotard and pulled off her boots. A light blush painted her cheeks as she noticed his eyes tracing every barely-clad curve of her body. Her flawless figure was on full display... And her perky, full chest... And those perfect legs... He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his eyes, which held a dreamy look. Damn her for being so being so beautiful and having this power over him.

"I'm speechless..." he murmured, now sporting a dopey grin.

"Robin, why do you always react like this?" the dark girl asked. "You _have_ seen me in my underwear before..." she added under her breath.

"Really? You don't know why? How can you not realize the effect you have on people by now...?" he retorted, admiring her all the while. She sighed, exasperatedly, blushing slightly, and suddenly taking an interest on something on the floor. "And I may have seen you in your panties before, but I will never, ever get tired of it."

Without warning, the spiky haired teen grabbed her firm derriere and pulled her right up against him. She gasped; he smirked. "Yes, I will always react like _this_." He began to close the gap between them with a ki-

**BANG BANG BANG**

One of Robin's eyes opened and narrowed, irritatedly.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Friend Raven?" a voice called.

"Oh it's Starfire."

"Not this again..." Robin muttered.

"Hold on Star, just a minute!" The teen grabbed a dark blue silk robe. Robin tried to hide his annoyance, but it was getting a little difficult. This had to be the tenth time that this had happened.

"Raven...can't you just tell her you'll hang out with her another time, _please_?" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but she needs me," Raven confessed.

"_I _need you."

"She's my best friend and I _have_ allocated most my free time to you, so be prepared to share." She kissed him deeply and then pulled away. He opened his eyes dreamily and tried to reach for her, but she was already by the door.

"I'll be back," she promised and tied the robe hastily. The door closed automatically behind her. He sighed. At least he would have her to himself tonight, but he had to admit, he did not enjoy sharing his girlfriend with Starfire. Robin flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned in defeat.

* * *

><p>Raven typed in the code to Starfire's room and entered softly.<p>

"Star, I'm here. What's up?" she asked curiously.

At first when Raven started dating Robin she felt a little obligated to spend time with Starfire whenever she wanted. After all she saw Robin first and there was no getting around that. But after a little while, she became a bit more fond of the alien and actually enjoyed their time together-not that she would never admit it. Still, Starfire was the kindest person she had ever met and Raven really liked that about her, secretly of course.

"Raven! Thank goodness you are here!" The alien cried. "I need to-" She paused, transfixed and stared down at Raven a hint of curiosity, and something else she couldn't identify. But then, Starfire always did things like that.

"Starfire...what's wrong...?" Raven followed her gaze and looked down at herself; she blushed. "Oh." She attempted to fix her now open robe.

"No, wait," the alien said, snapping back to life. She walked over to Raven and pulled the robe off her, letting it flutter slowly to the floor.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, nervously. "It's n-not that I mind, but I would have preferred if you had asked first..." Raven was still trying to get used to the whole touching thing even with Robin at times. The alien removed her hands from the lacy straps of Raven's bra.

"Oh, right," Starfire apologized, still staring at Raven's body, but from a closer proximity. "May I?" she inquired.

Raven did not know what Starfire was planning on doing. But she gave the green-eyed girl a weak nod; she did not trust her voice at the moment. The taller girl resumed touching Raven's undergarment, examining the back and the straps.

"Aha!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What?" Raven asked worriedly.

"I knew it!"

"What?" Raven questioned blankly.

"I just knew it was the underwear you said you hated!" the other female titan giggled. "I knew you liked them. That's why you tried to cover them up, yes?" Starfire was smiling like she had just figured out that Beast Boy and Cyborg were lovers.

"Yes Starfire, that's why..." She dead panned. She wasn't sure if her best friend quite understood her.

"Well Friend Raven, you look incredible!" The flaming red head exclaimed, hovering off of the ground slightly in excitement. She dropped to the ground suddenly and then said in a more serious tone: "And dare I say...sexy." She laughed lightly in that heartwarming Starfire laugh.

Raven blushed again. "Thank you, Star," was all the Azarathian could think of to say. The sorceress gathered her robe and tied it.

"Please friend, sit." Starfire instructed, gesturing to her bed. The two girls were now facing each other on the bright purple sheets.

"Best Friend Raven," Starfire began as she often did those times when she was feeling especially close to her purple haired friend. "I wish to...confide in you pertaining an issue."

"Sure, of course, Star."

"I had...wished to converse with you about a personal matter when I called you here..." She tried to look at Raven, but her eyes kept darting between her face and the floor.

"Yes?" Raven said calmly.

"Well, you see...Friend Speedy-has asked me if I may-do "the dating" with him," she managed.

Raven tried to hide her surprise and disappointment. She knew his interest didn't just happen. Why hadn't Starfire told her sooner? "This...is _good_ news?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I have "the butterflies." I am most nervous," the girl looked embarrassed.

"I see..."

"As you know I have not done the dating in a little while and... I would like to know if you are willing to give me your help," at this Starfire looked up, earnestly into the violet eyes before her. She clasped her hands and her large green eyes some how appeared larger.

How could Raven say no to the otherworldly creature before her? "Yes, I will help you," she sighed in defeat.

"Oh many thanks, Best Friend Raven!" With that Starfire tackled Raven with a hug. It was still tight, but Starfire had gotten better with making her hugs less stifling. Either that or Raven was no longer stifled by them. They were kind of nice, but she would rather sponge bathe Silkie than admit it. The violet eyed girl gently reciprocated the hug, nowhere near as tight as Starfire.

"I really do want you to be happy, Star," Raven said seriously, when the alien finally pulled away. "And if you believe that Speedy will make you happy, then I will support you in anyway I can."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, dearest friend!" Starfire cried enthusiastically, leaning over, giving Raven quick hug.

"Don't mention it."

"So Best Friend Raven, we must prepare for the date by engaging in all the preparation rituals that other females of this planet partake in when assisting each other in obtaining new partners," the alien announced in one breath.

"Ah. Might you...elaborate Star? Forgive me if this is not my area of expertise," she admitted.

"Understandably, Best Friend. I have done "the research". I am most knowledgeable," she beamed.

"Research?"

"Yes, Mean Girls, Pretty Little Liars, Sex and the City, Bridesmaids, Cosmo Girl, Aquamarine..." The darker skinned girl trailed off.

"Movies, television programs, and _magazines_...?"

"Why yes! You know of them?" Starfire quipped, a little excited.

"Faintly..."

"I must do more of the research tonight and draft a plan for us to achieve before the night of next Thursday," Starfire informed her.

"Next Thursday night?"

"Why the night of my date, of course!" Starfire enthused.

"Right. Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?" Raven inquired.

"Well..." Starfire trailed off. "You can allow me to try on your lingerie." The alien leaned in closer to her and looked deeply into Raven's surprised eyes.

"I...uh..." Raven stammered. Her friend took a long pause.

"I simply tease, dear Raven. But surely you must understand why."

Raven shook her head.

"Let us just say that I should hope to look half as splendid as you do for my date," the alien girl smiled. "Our Robin is a most lucky man, is he not?" Raven felt her face turn unnaturally hot again. Her friend took her hands in hers.

"You must go to him, Friend Raven. For I know he is missing you. Perhaps I kept you far too long..." Starfire murmured.

"Okay," she mustered, rising and heading to the door.

"Remember, do not be unfamiliar."

"You mean a stranger?" Raven asked, turning to face her, hand on the door.

"Yes, do not be a _stranger_," she repeated.

"Of course not," the violet eyed girl gave her a small smile.

"Till tomorrow, friend."

"Bye, Star."

She closed the door, leaning against it for a moment in deep thought. _Robin._

* * *

><p>"150...151...152...153." The door slid open. And there was a rustle of clothing dropping to the floor. Robin paused mid push-up and stood up.<p>

"Well aren't you sight for sore...everything.." The girl smiled, stalking over to him. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you." She kissed him passionately. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, rubbing her hips, pulling fistfuls of her hair. He seemed like he needed to consume her very being through his kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

_And I love you, Richard Grayson_, she replied, by way of telepathy. He smiled. She stared into his eyes, caressing his hair.

"Take your pants off," she commanded.

Royal blue eyes looked amused by her sudden assertiveness but also contained his obvious lust. He obliged, slowly, finally pulling his pants off, revealing increasingly tight black Calvin Klein briefs. He looked like the sexiest male model she had ever laid eyes on. And that was a lot, considering the magazines Starfire had. He certainly had the precedence to be cocky, as he was often called.

He stared deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "Finally, I have you all to myself..." Robin picked her up once more and tossed her onto her bed and climbed in after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am so excited for this story and I am glad I finally published it! Please let me know what you all think. I don't know entirely how to go about this story because I've never written one like this, so I would love feedback. I'm planning on making shorter chapters for this story, so they'll be about half the size of the chapters of my other story. I might change this in the future however. Please leave any comments, suggestions, ideas, critiques, or opinions in a review or message!


End file.
